I Wish I were With You
by Pichachu
Summary: Hey all you peoples!! Ignore the top and bottom part of the fic. I've been having trouble with my computer. This is for Lace123's Christmas Contest. Please read and review but if you want to flame me, I'm just letting you know, I DO NOT CARE ABOUT FLA


Subj: 
**Your Fic**

Date: 
12/26/00 10:49:19 AM Pacific Standard Time

_From: campkid@home.com (ALESIA AND SHAUNNA CAMPBELL)  
To: PJKFun@aol.com (Jennifer Fukuto)  
_
  
  
Jenn,   
  
Even though I probably called you about this by now I have tried forever  
to get your fic to post. I attached the file with the fic in it to this  
email so you can try to upload it to Fanfic.net yourself because I want  
to kill the server and don't have the patients to keep trying to upload  
it.  
  
**Alesia**  
  
P.S. Hope you have better luck than I did and I'm really sorry if you  
don't get into that contest you wanted to be entered in.  
--------------------  
I Wish I Were With You  
  
By: Pichachu  
  
  
A/N: Both TK and Kari are 18. Set after Zero 2. Also it is for Lace123's Christmas contest.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei and Saban do  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Lace123, for her guidance and Silver Star, for her help in proofreading, typing and moral support.  
  
  
Kari sat looking out the window at the beautiful crisp, cold, snowy night outside. She looked at the thermometer. 0 Degrees. She was really glad she was inside and not out in the cold. That was not the only thing that was on her mind.  
It was Christmas Eve and her family gathered at their grandparents, and right now, Kari was bored to death. The family gatherings were always so boring. She was always sick of hearing those stupid things like, "Oh see, dear, how much the kids have grown?" Or "You've gotten so much bigger since I've last seen you! What grade are you now in?" She wished she could be with her best friend right now. It would be fifty quadrillion times more fun that spending her time looking out the window while everyone watched boring Christmas Classics on the television. Then she remembered something that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You better do it now!" "No I will not! Davis if you want to do well in school, YOU will have to do your homework!" "Well how many times have I done something nice to you?" "Since when have you ever done something nice for me?" Kari yelled. She was having a fight with her so-called 'boyfriend'. He, again, wanted to do something against her moral code.  
And doing his homework for him was definitely against her moral code. This time she would not give in. They yelled at each other until Davis finally got fed up and hit Kari.  
Kari's eyes filled with tears. Not only did it hurt her physically, but emotionally it hurt her deeply. She was furious. She punched Davis in the eye and gave him a black eye. Then she said in a very cold voice, "If you can't respect me, then this relationship won't work. It's over Davis. I don't care if you never speak to me again. Better yet, I don't care if you aren't a part of anything in my life. I hat you and never get near me again. You are the biggest creep I've ever known. I can't believe I ever went out with you. Heck, I can't believe I even liked you!" With that she ran away.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She remembered how alone she felt right afterward. But then she remembered how supportive T.K. was. He was the best friend anyone could ask for, T.K. would listen for hours on end while Kari spilled out her guts. Ho comforted her, gave her a lot of advice, and supported her all the way.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hello?" A voice asked on the other side of the phone. "Hey T.K., it's Kari," Kari said trying to sound cheerful. Trying was the word, T.K. knew her too well. "Hey, what's up? Something's wrong isn't it?" T.K. asked sounding concerned. "I broke up with Davis!" She was barely able to hold back her tears. There was a pause on the other side of the phone, "I'm sorry. Listen if you need to talk, you can call me any time you want to and I'll guarantee you, I will be there to listen."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That statement meant more to Kari than anything that Davis ever said to her. She remembered that fateful day when Kari had first noticed she had some feelings for T.K. (Hey noting how close they are, it's kind of hard not to break the line of friendship.) It was when she was losing it by going to her "beach", T.K. was looking for her there, Davis was, like always, wasting his time doing something stupid like going to the Digital World without knowing where to start looking. This was the first time he seemed to express outwardly.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
They had just defeated the flying Digimon (Airdramon) that attacked them. They were flying through this weird green layer of something. "Hey T.K. Earlier this morning what did you mean when you cared about me?" Kari asked hoping that the answer was that he wanted to be more than a friend with her. "Well, you know, stuff," came the usual boy kind of answer. (Why do you guys have to hide your feelings? I say the bravest men cry because they are brave enough to express their feelings.) Kari felt a slight twinge of disappointment but also a bit of stupidity for believing that T.K. could like her more than a friend. Well, she could still hope and wait.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She was still hoping and waiting. This was over two years since that day. She's been keeping this secret for so long, she was about to explode. "Kari, dinner's ready," her mom told her Kari sighed, then got up to join her family for Christmas Eve treats.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
She was back by her window, just looking out at the snow. (If you need to know when it snows, I'm obsessed with it and have to watch it. I like looking at it after it's fallen, too.) She was stuffed with all the goodies her grandparents made for dinner and dessert. After looking at the snow awhile, she decided that it was boring and she flopped down on the bed where she'd be sleeping for the night.  
Her thoughts returned to Davis and T.K. She hated Davis more than ever so she thought it was better to forget about him since all it did was maker her angry and make her cry too because she broke up with somebody. So she thought about T.K., this made her feel happier. His messy blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and his smile made him so cute. Kari liked his eyes the best. They are like the gateways to his soul even thou Kari knew him inside and out. Not only is he cute, he's sweet, kind compassionate, and reliable. He was everything Kari could ask for in a guy. He was definitely boy-friend material.  
"Kari what are you thinking about?" asked Tai asked as he walked into the room where he put his suitcase. "Nothing in particular, why?" Kari replied. "No reason. Why aren't you out celebrating?" Tai asked. "I just want to unwind and take a look back on what's happening in my life," Kari answered. "Oh, okay. Mom was getting a little grouchy because you aren't watching those corny Christmas classics. Anyway, I know how much is going on in your life so I'll try to calm Mom down." With that, Tai left the room. Kari was never exactly the festive type over things like this. Of all times for all of a sudden to make her join all the festivities, why did it have to be now?  
She didn't really care now. She was going to enjoy peace and quiet while it lasted. She looked at her clock; it was 10:30 PM. She was going to go to sleep. She changed into her pajamas, went to say god-night to her parents, brother, and grandparents, the brushed her teeth. After doing this, she took one final look at the tree. It glittered with all the different kinds of ornaments. She saw that the tree was streaming with presents that were underneath it. She went back to her room, looked out her window for the final time on Christmas Eve, and snuggled under the covers. Thoughts were replaced by dreams as Kari drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Kari woke up around 7:30. She always liked to wake up early on Christmas even tough she was not exactly the festive type. When she was little, she would run to the fireplace to see what "Santa Claus" had left in her stocking. Now, since the magic of Santa Claus had disappeared, she just went to the tree to count the presents she would receive, space them away from the rest so she wouldn't have to hunt for them when the time to open them came.  
She ran to the living room and took a second to, once again, look at the tree. This time she took a really close look at it. Every little ornament seemed to have a very special, unique memory attached to it.  
Like the ornament that had a piece broken out of it. That reminded her of when she and Tai had a fight over who would hang up the last ornament. After a bunch of attempts of trying to take it away from each other, fate came in and someone dropped it (Kari thought it was Tai and vicea versa) and a piece had broken off.  
Then there was her favorite ornament. It was a glass one that had a little golden star on the front. If you put a light behind it, the ornament would glow and light up with the color of the light. Every year, Kari always hung that special ornament herself. She placed it more carefully than the rest.  
Anyway, she told herself that was enough time spent on the sentimental moments. Now it was time to sort through everything to find which presents were hers. She looked around for a little bit. She saw one of hers. This was from her mom. Then she found another form her dad. As she retrieved all her presents, she started thinking she was being kind of greedy. After thinking about it for a moment, she decided that who cares? It was Christmas and everyone gets greedy every once in a while. She had gone through all the presents she sighed contently. This year seemed to the mother load of presents for her.  
One by one, her family woke up from their peaceful sleep to the holiday most people look forward to. Everyone ate breakfast and shared their special memories and stories of Christmases past and tales of happiness and warmth. They also reflected a bit of the past year. These talks were from dating to championship soccer games (I don't know about the rest of you people out there, but this is sort of how it is at my house on Christmas except there are different subjects that are covered because no one in my household plays soccer.) to even the statistics of teachers. When everyone was done, people got dressed. Then it was time to open presents.  
The time for opening presents seemed like a ritual. The family would take out a trash bag to put the wrapping paper in when everyone opened a present. Then they would each find a present, unwrap it, admire, record what it is and who it was from on a piece of paper, stuff the wrapping paper into the trash and then they each grabbed another. She got sweaters, jackets, a purse, a lot of hair accessories, and a new soccerball. (One guess who gave her that ;P) She relocated her gifts to her suitcase so she wouldn't have to pack them later. She went over to watch Tai finish opening his presents. Then something caught her eye.  
There was something buried under the white sheet that was under the Christmas tree. It was a hot pink color with a huge bow on it. Kari stooped down and picked up the tiny package. "It's probably jewelry!" Kari thought. She loved getting jewelry. She turned the box over to see who it was from. This present was from T.K. T.K. was in America for Christmas. Kari hated it being so far away from him and all. She couldn't call him because she didn't want to put a lot of burden on her grandparents phone bill. E-mail was out of the question because her mom had made her leave her D-terminal at home.  
She started to open the tiny, hot pink package. She was very careful not to mess up the paper. She saved the green bow. Underneath the wrapping paper she found a green jewelry box. When she opened the box, she gasped at what she saw. It was a gold necklace with a gold heart with a little diamond pendant. She looked in awe at this beautiful present. It must have cost him a fortune! She was going to have to writ a very special thank you note and deliver it personally.  
She started to put the necklace in the box when she noticed that inside the box, was a tape and a note. The note said this simple message: "Listen to this on Christmas." On the tape it said: "To Kari, from T.K." She would have to listen to it later. It was time to clean up.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
The instant she finished clean up, she ran to her room where she remembered there was a tape deck. She spent a little time trying to turn on the tape deck until she found the problem. The tape deck wasn't plugged in. She plugged it in and stuck the tape in and then she pressed rewind then play. There was a piece of nothing then some piano and a song:  
  
"Merry Christmas darling  
we're apart that's true  
but I can dream  
and in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you can see   
I wish it everyday  
The logs on my fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you   
Merry Christmas   
Happy New Year too  
I've just one wish   
On this Christmas day (OK, so I tweaked the song a bit to fit the story)  
I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you"  
  
When the song finished, there was a message that T.K. said,  
"Would you like to be my date for the digidestined New Years Eve Party?"  
"Yes, Yes, Yes," replied Kari forgetting that it was only a tape recording. She couldn't wait to see T.K. again.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Kari waited patiently for T.K.'s plane to arrive. It was 10 minutes late. She paced back and forth. Every second made her grow a little bit more impatient. Just then on the screen, the flight that was T.K.'s said "ARRIVED." She ran over to the gate where it said it would land, while knocking over 30 other people. She saw a bunch of people filing out of the gate; all looking tired after such a long trip. Then finally she spotted a blond-haired, blue-eyed teen. "Hey T.K, over here!" T.K. turned his head to see who was calling him. Then he spotted Kari, "Oh hey! Glad to see you." "How was your Christmas? Did you like America? You better tell me all about it," said Kari.  
So T.K. did. He described the differences between America and Japan. There were also similarities. Kari listened, just like T.K. always did for her. Finally after he finished talking, Kari couldn't keep it in any longer and she said, "I say yes to your question." T.K. blinked, obviously confused, "What are you talking about, what question?" T.K. asked.  
Kari's face fell. Maybe the tape was not meant for her. Maybe she was just being way too hopeful. Well, she could always give it a try.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you so much for the Christmas present. Here," she handed him a thank you note. "Anyway, you remember the tape, song and question in my present? Well I said yes to your question." T.K. thought about it for a moment, then blushed. "Oh, that one. Well, I'm glad you'll be my date. I was hoping you would say that," T.K. said. "Anyway, have you seen my mom? She was supposed to take me home." "Sorry, no I haven't seen her," Kari replied sadly. "Let's pickup my stuff," T.K. said. Then they hurried to the baggage claim.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Boy, you were on a really big flight, T.K," Kari told him. His luggage was the last thing to come out of the chute. They were walking toward the place were the airplane first arrived. When they got there, sure enough, his mom was there and she had a worried look on her face. "Oh, T.K.! Glad to see you back. Were have you been?" His mom asked. "We went to get my suit cases. I missed you." T.K. told her. His mom wrapped him up in a hug. "Mo-om, I'm getting way too old for those. Try not to humiliate me in front of all these people," T.K. complained. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that my little boy is growing up," Ms. Takashi explained. "Kari, honey, do you need a ride home?" Ms. Takashi asked. "Sure, that would be great."  
  
ANOTHER 30 MINUTES LATER  
  
They arrived at Kari's apartment building. The ride from the airport to the apartment building was uneventful. When they got to Kari's apartment, that's when someone finally spoke. "I'll pick you up at six. That way, we'll still have time to grab something to eat before the party," T.K. clarified. "I'm cool with that," Kari replied, she paused tying to figure out what to do next. She unlocked her door. "Thanks T.K., thank you for everything." Then Kari did something very unexpected. She gave T.K. a quick peck on the cheek, opened the door and ran into the safety of her house leaving T.K. blushing as she closed the door.  
  
  
  
Not much happened during the next few days, so let's skip to the Annual Digidestined New Year's Bash  
  
NEW YEARS EVE  
  
T.K. and Kari walked into the large Banquet Hall for the party. The digidestined were lucky they were able to book a room. Since Ken was a genius and all, he somehow managed to get the nicest hall in the hotel. It was beautifully decorated with streamers and balloons. The room was just filled with color.  
It was a semi-formal so all of the girls were dressed in beautiful dresses and the guys in slacks and dress shirts. Kari was dressed in a baby pink spaghetti strapped dress. It fit tightly around her body and flared at the skirt. (My dress for a semi-formal except in baby blue. I really hate pink.) T.K. wore black slacks with a light green dress shirt.  
T.K. and Kari were just talking about everyday things when they were interrupted. "May I have this dance?" Davis asked. Kari became enraged. "No. We're over. I'm on a date with T.K. right now, so go away." Davis moved away, obviously ashamed at being rejected.  
"Well if you won't dance with Davis you might as well dance with me," T.K. said teasingly. "I guess so," Kari replied, while rolling her eyes. So they started dancing. The DJ that Mimi hired was really great. They started to dance to "Most Girls" by Pink.  
The couple danced through three more songs when "My Everything" by 98 Degrees, a slow song, was played by the DJ. T.K. hesitated, she could tell that he didn't want to push her too fast. So she decided to show him that it was okay by putting her arms around his neck. He got the message and then put his arms around her waist. It seemed like her world was melting into a world were it was only she and T.K. and nothing bad ever happens there. She found herself in a perfect world.  
  
  
  
Lots of dancing but no need to go into detail. So let's skip ahead to right before Midnight.  
  
11:55 PM  
  
Kari needed some fresh air so she went out onto the terrace of the hotel. She sat on a bench looking at the moon. It wasn't that cold and all she needed was a jacket. The moon was full so it looked like the ball that would drop when it was New Years in New York City.  
"So there you are. Are you dumping me already?" T.K. asked jokingly. "No, I needed some fresh air," Kari replied. "You know what might make you feel better?" T.K. said. "No" Kari replied. "This will." T.K. leaned forward and gave Kari a soft kiss on the lips. Kari was stunned at first then she started to kiss back. After about a minute they pulled away.  
"Hey T.K. and Kari!" It was Izzy probably to tell them to come in. "Come in side. The hour's almost here!" They hurried into the hotel and waited for the clock to strike midnight. "Kari, do you want an instant replay of what happened outside when it's midnight?" asked T.K. "Sure, why not?" came the reply.  
"Okay everybody, here comes the moment we've all been waiting for!" Tai said. Then every body in the room started to count down the last seconds of the old year. "5...4...3...2...1..." Then everyone shouted together, "Happy New Year!" Right after that T.K. pulled Kari into another kiss. This time they weren't so awkward. This kiss had twice as much passion than the one outside.  
"Well, it's a brand-new year. Do you have any New Years Resolutions," Kari asked T.K. T.K. thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Yeah, I just thought of one." "And what's that?" Kari asked curiously. T.K. pulled her into a hug and said, "To always be with you."  
Kari thought that what T.K. had said was very sweet. She knew that this year would definitely be a year to remember.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Yeah! I finally finished a fic. (Okay fine, I finished the first part of my Super Pikachu Saga. That's not an entire fic.) It took me a week to write this. You could even ask Silver Star. My schedule is so hectic, I have barely enough time to get my homework done let alone go online or write. Anyway, I forgot to mention that I don't own the song. I have no clue who does own it though. My school choir is singing it for the holiday concert. I'm not even sure it's the entire song since it's just part of an entire medley of other songs. I think the song is very romantic so I decided to use it. Hope you people enjoyed my first romance fic and my entry for Lace123's Christmas contest. Buh-bye all you peoples!  
Ajfkl;dsafdjsk;lwoeruaaljsdf;j (Oopsies!)  
  
Pichachu  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: campkid@home.com  
Received: from rly-st01.mail.aol.com (rly-st01.mail.aol.com [172.31.36.134]) by air-yd05.mail.aol.com (v77.31) with ESMTP; Tue, 26 Dec 2000 13:49:19 -0500  
Received: from rly-yc05.mx.aol.com (rly-yc05.mail.aol.com [172.18.149.37])  
by rly-st01.mail.aol.com (8.8.8/8.8.8/AOL-5.0.0)  
with ESMTP id NAA05687 for pjkfun@aol.com;  
Tue, 26 Dec 2000 13:45:56 -0500 (EST)  
Received: from mail.rdc2.occa.home.com (ha2.rdc2.occa.home.com [24.2.8.67]) by rly-yc05.mx.aol.com (v77.27) with ESMTP; Tue, 26 Dec 2000 13:45:31 -0500  
Received: from home.com ([24.0.206.126]) by mail.rdc2.occa.home.com  
(InterMail vM.4.01.03.00 201-229-121) with ESMTP  
id 20001226184527.MQR907.mail.rdc2.occa.home.com@home.com  
for PJKFun@aol.com; Tue, 26 Dec 2000 10:45:27 -0800  
Message-ID: 3A48E78F.71E53E6D@home.com  
Date: Tue, 26 Dec 2000 10:46:39 -0800  
From: ALESIA AND SHAUNNA CAMPBELL campkid@home.com  
Organization: @Home Network Member  
X-Mailer: Mozilla 4.5 [en]C-AtHome0405 (Win95; U)  
X-Accept-Language: en  
MIME-Version: 1.0  
To: Jennifer Fukuto PJKFun@aol.com  
Subject: Your Fic  
Content-Type: multipart/mixed;  
boundary="------------4E937D1E5CAB9C9A5910012A"  
  



End file.
